girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Carpenter
) |occupation = Actress, singer |years = 2010–present |nationality = American |role = Maya Hart May Clutterbucket}} Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter (born May 11, 1999) is an American singer and actress, who stars as rebellious and beautiful Maya Hart, the best friend of Riley Matthews (portrayed by Rowan Blanchard) in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World which debuted on June 27, 2014. She is a singer/songwriter that is signed to Hollywood Records. Siblings *Sarah Carpenter *Shannon Carpenter *Cayla Carpenter Career Carpenter placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. Carpenter booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young rape victim interviewed by one of the show's characters, Detective Elliot Stabler (portrayed by Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn, and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World; the series is based off of Boy Meets World. Carpenter plays Young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. Carpenter announced in September 2013 that she will be working on a new film titled "To Find A Monster". Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album "Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." The song charted on Radio Disney. Her singing is also on the Sofia the First soundtrack. She is signed to Hollywood Records. She released her album Eyes Wide Open. She is working on her 2nd album. One of the singles is "Smoke and Fire". Sabrina also sings in Girl Meets World sometimes. Carpenter also brought out "On Purpose" in July 2016. She also announced her EVOLution world tour in September 2016. Her 2nd album is titled EVOLution,came out recently on October 14th. She is currently on her album tour. Personal Life Carpenter's parents are Elizabeth and David Carpenter. She has an older sister, Sarah, who appears along side her in Girl Meets World. Her eldest sister, Shannon, studies dance. She loves to sing. Sabrina dated Good Luck charlie and Mighty Med star Bradley Steven Perry in 2014 to 2015. Filmography Discography Promotional singles Other appearances Trivia *She has two studio albums, "Eyes Wide Open" and "EVOLution". *Her best friend on and off the set of Girl Meets World is Rowan Blanchard. *She guest starred on the Disney show Austin & Ally. *Her biggest inspirations are Adele and Christina Aguilera."12 Surprising Facts About the Girl Meets World Cast," by Amanda Hasaka (Teen.com; March 25, 2014) *She has two sisters, Shannon and Sarah and a half sister Cayla. *Sarah, her older sister, plays "Sarah Carpenter (character)", a background student in many episodes of GMW. * Her aunt is noted voice performer Nancy Cartwright, who has also worked with Disney, but is primarily known for her role as Bart Simpson. *Her debut studio album "Eyes Wide Open" was released on April 14, 2015. *Like Maya, Sabrina also had a pet named Ginger, but he was a cat, not a ferret. * Although her character Maya has been nicknamed "Peaches" by Riley, in real life Sabrina is allergic to peaches, as well as apples. *She and GMW co-stars, Corey Fogelmanis and August Maturo, were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell: A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. *She released her single "On Purpose" on July 29th, 2016. *Her musical inspirations are The Beatles, Hozier, Bruno and Adele. *She never attended high school.Sabrina's webcast with Peyton and Corey *She dated Good Luck Charlie and Mighty Med star, Bradley Steven Perry from 2014 to 2015. *She was a guest judge on Season 15 of Project Runway. *Her EVOLution tour started on October 18, 2016.[https://twitter.com/SabrinaAnnLynn/status/788205379784245248 Sabrina's EVOLution tour start date] *She and her sister, Sarah, can perform Anna Kendrick's "When I'm Gone," with plastic cups. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fPlIIhX4APE *Her tour ended on December 13, 2016. *In May of 2017, Sabrina will be a special guest on the Vamps UK tour. *She has confirmed that Thumbs off EVOlution will be her next single. A music video is in the works. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Actresses Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Girl Meets World Cast